Those who wish to hone their skills in practicing the spiking of a volleyball are often frustrated by a lack of equipment responsive to their needs. Known equipment is often times associated with an existing volleyball playing field including a volleyball net. Other known equipment includes specialized constructions for suspending a volleyball in the air.
While this equipment may serve its intended purpose, the availability and the costs involved are usually prohibitive for those who wish to practice their spiking skills at home.